1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a portable terminal having a cover that protects a display of the portable terminal and a display method thereof, and more particularly to a portable terminal having a cover that includes a transparent region and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, various portable terminals that can perform mobile communication and personal information processing, such as a mobile communication terminal, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), an electronic organizer, a smart phone, and a tablet PC (Personal Computer), have been launched. Such mobile terminals are reaching a mobile convergence stage, in which the devices are not limited to their traditional functionalities, but incorporate functionalities of other terminals. Representatively, a portable terminal may have various functions, such as voice call, video call, message transmission, such as SMS (Short Message Service)/MMS (Multimedia Message Service), electronic organizer, imaging, e-mail transmission/reception, broadcast reproduction, moving image reproduction, Internet, electronic commerce, music reproduction, schedule management, SNS (Social Networking Service), find friend service, messenger, and dictionary.
Such a portable terminal may be carried together with various types of portable terminal accessories. For example, the portable terminal may be provided with a USB storage device, a portable stand on which the portable terminal may be disposed for convenient viewing (corresponding to a DMB mode or a TV mode) through a connection device, or a cover that protects the portable terminal.
The cover can protect the portable terminal against an impact, such as dropping, which may frequently occur due to the characteristics of the portable terminal. In addition to the impact absorption, the cover can have various colors or designs to express a user's personality. Particularly, in the case that the cover has a transparent region, a user can confirm simple information through the transparent region of the cover in a state where the portable terminal is still protected by the cover. For example, a user can confirm the current time or message receipt through the transparent region of the cover. However, although the transparent region of the cover is a display region that can be rapidly and easily confirmed by the user, functions for utilizing the transparent region of the cover are limited.